


Interlude: Unfettered

by Batphace



Series: Idyll [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adrian still frets at the end LOL, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM themes, Blood licking, Claw Play, Come Marking, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Feels, Forced, Hurts So Good, Light Bondage, Light breath play, M/M, Masochism, Oops, Oral Sex, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scarring, Scratching, Throat Fucking, Torn pants, Went overboard with the italics a bit, adrian finds a new way to play, trevor likes the claws, trevor wants it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batphace/pseuds/Batphace
Summary: Alternately, Ch 6 LOLLLLAbout a month after ScabbardTrevor's frustrated, and gets EXACTLY what he asks for; playing with fire will get you burned in the best ways. Adrian takes off the kid gloves, both for sparring, and what comes after.





	Interlude: Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> heyo folks. happy weekend!!  
> Yet another chunk of Interlude, and yet another thing that took me places I didn't expect. This one hits home for me, being a genuine, bona fide masochist myself. These guys keep surprising me and dragging me along as usual.
> 
> IF I MISS TAGS LET ME KNOW. I'm also in a constant battle with the extra spaces after punctuation (evidence of my puzzle piece writing process, ask me sometime and I'll try to explain) but I'm trying to get them all as we speak (11:13am PT) but if you notice any I missed lemme know
> 
> Also, kudos if you can spot the fanart description in the first part of Trevor's POV ;)

Trevor was frustrated. _Immensely_ frustrated, _unreasonably_ irritated, and _ridiculously_ _done._ Definitely, _definitely_ done.

“God _damn_ it, Adrian! You can't keep holding back when we do this!” Trevor yelled, panted, muscles burning from exertion, sweat trickling down his bare back and into his cleft where the soft pants he wore for training had slipped down his hips as he and Alu- _Adrian-_ had sparred. He was still, well into their second month together, trying to get used to calling him Adrian when they _weren't_ in bed. Which reminded him...

“You hold back when we fight _and_ when we fuck and I'm _fucking tired of it_!” He poked Adrian in the chest with the butt of his whip - _not_ Vampire Killer, just a basic leather bullwhip for practicing- for emphasis, which made Adrian raise one thin, pale brow.

Not that the fucking hadn't been fan-fucking-tastic -pun most definitely intended- no matter which way they went at it. Especially now that Trevor was more comfortable with Adrian's cock in him -so, _soo_ much more than comfortable- than he'd been a month ago after his first time. Adrian had shown him that it didn't have to be so _intense,_ so earth-and-soul shattering. He still preferred it the other way around, but having Adrian buried balls deep inside his body, -his _ass,_ he could at least think it now without blushing- was an intensely _irresistible_ craving at times; one he was feeling the precursor stirrings of now just thinking about it. _Christ._

These sparring sessions, however, were a matter of _survival,_ because his muscles burned, but _not_ as much as they should, and yeah he was sweaty, but he _wasn't_ _as_ sweaty as he could be if Adrian would _stop_ _holding back._ How would Trevor ever keep his edge if Adrian _kept_ _holding back_?

It had been a good two months for the most part, except for this one _tiny_ sticking point for Trevor. Contentment and comfortable living were taking their toll on his body and Adrian may be eternally young with preternatural reflexes and an eidetic memory, but Trevor was a thirty-something human who had abused his body for the better part of his life, and he wasn't getting _younger._ Or faster. Or anything else, so long as Adrian _kept holding back._

Hence, his frustration.

Trevor _had_ appreciated the consideration at first, given the power differential between them. He'd never been one to mix much pain with his pleasure -although the bits of pain that Adrian worked in with his claws gently before seemed promising-, and their sex so far had been tender. Exploratory even, given Adrian's lack of experience and Trevor's propensity for soft touches and gentle passion.

He was a sap, or Adrian was turning him into one, and for as much as he called what they did together fucking, the word felt inadequate; not that he'd know firsthand what it felt like to make love with someone, but the term resonated in him when he thought of his and Adrian's passions.

The way their desires were so in tune was startling. Trevor had been surprised, then wondered why later; they fought well together for that same reason. The way they both received and reflected each other's pleasure was so startling and satisfying, it had been a _revelation_ for them both. Lately though, Trevor found himself craving something... different. Something... more _aggressive_ and less... _restrained_.

After all, it had been a fight for his life the first time they'd met, but that hadn't stopped him getting hard at the way Alucard had bested him; laying him out with a _whopping_ left cross then pinning him to those fucking, bullshit, ornamental steps. He'd _been_ prepared for mutually assured destruction, but the dagger hadn't been the _only_ thing aimed at Alucard that night.

“If you wanted it _rougher_ , Trevor, all you had to do was ask,” Adrian smirked and lunged at Trevor with his longsword hovering beside him for the strike. Caught off guard _-idiot!-,_ Trevor danced away and brought his whip around to wrap the sword to try and neutralize it... which had been Adrian's plan; Trevor saw it too late to do anything but tighten his grip on the handle so as not to be disarmed when the sword suddenly reversed, almost yanking Trevor's arm from the socket.

It also yanked Trevor against Adrian's body as he bore Trevor to the floor with a heavy _huff_ , pinning him with bruising force on both wrists and kneeling heavily over both thighs, weight perfectly balanced so as not to come unseated when Trevor thrashed beneath him; flexing the muscles in his legs just so that it felt like Trevor's thighs were pinned under a statue. The show of force and the _pain_ sent shocks of alarm to Trevor's brain while simultaneously sending blood rushing to his cock; the conflict of it left him _gasping._

“Is _this_ what you wanted, Trevor? Hmm?” Adrian asked, tone dangerously low. His golden eyes were fiercely bright, his beautiful mouth shaped into a snarl, fangs out as though reminding Trevor of the fire he was playing with would make him _not_ want to play with it; it did the opposite, of course, because Trevor was _nothing_ if not a contrary bastard to the last. Even with -perhaps, he was willing to admit only now that they'd been inside one another, _especially_ with- this man. And he very much wanted to play with _this_ particular fire; he had a feeling the burn would be _exquisite_.

" _Yes_ , you bastard!” Trevor roared, straining up against Adrian's hold, yelling into the dhampir's face. “I am _human_! Not _weak,_ not fucking _fragile_!” he relaxed again, still panting, still furious, but calming as he watched the emotions play over Adrian's face. “Humans are hardy, you should _know_ this. Not only are you _half fucking human_ , you've seen what we live through, self-inflicted and otherwise!” Adrian's eyes widened as though he had not considered this; brilliant, daft, arrogant asshole that he was, _of course_ he hadn't. His expression fell then, looking a little hurt.

“I-I'm sorry.... I never meant to make you feel weak,” he sat up, moving to sit beside Trevor on the training hall floor, wrapping his arms around knees drawn to his chest, almost defensively. “I've never thought you weak, even from our very first clashing. My mother drilled into me from a _very_ young age that I must not allow my vampire half to rule me, or even to show, when dealing with humans -so much as I can hide it, anyway. I've constantly had to trammel my vampire nature, had to hide my true strength and power unless called upon, and even then only to do good. They call me Alucard, the opposite of my father, but sometimes, with what I know of myself, I wonder if we're so opposite after all.” Trevor snorted at that.

“I obviously didn't know the man in the best time, but from where I'm sitting you couldn't be more different. What about your father? Did he have no say in your raising?” Trevor sat up too, facing Adrian and trying to understand; growing up, he'd always been told he had to be stronger, better, faster. He remembered very little of his childhood that was not training, constantly being pushed beyond his limits no matter his age, so that when the time came he would be prepared to kill monsters or the people summoning them. He couldn't imagine _any_ Belmont telling their children to pretend to be sheep; he and Adrian were _both_ wolves of a sort, he supposed.

“My father thought it absurd to tell a wolf to pretend to be a part of the flock, it was one of only a few things they ever fought over.” Trevor snorted and Adrian gave him a quizzical look.

“I just had that same thought about my own family; the wolves and sheep thing. Sorry. Go on.” They shared a fond, wistful smile, and Trevor still thought Adrian's smile was perhaps his favorite thing about the man. Besides his snark, and his body, and his gentle nature... and... and...

“They battled over it many a time. My mother teaching me humility and how to live in amongst humans, be an intermediary between the two worlds. My father, while not wanting me mixed up with vampire politics, still thought I should be proud of my superiority. I suppose, caring for you as I do, I especially don't want to lose control and hurt you. Compared to _me,_ you _are_ fragile.” Adrian lifted a gentle hand to Trevor's cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It was the first time Adrian had come out and plainly spoken his feelings, and Trevor felt his skin rise in bumps in response.

 _Caring_ was a thing he hadn't had much of for the better part of his life, but lately it had come in _spades_ ; both _from_ the man before him, and from within himself _toward_ the man before him. And he couldn't deny that Adrian was at least a _little_ bit right. Trevor just wanted him to hold back _less._ Loosen his control, not lose it completely. How to explain that, reasonably, to an overprotective dhampir?

Of the two of them, Trevor was not the wordsmith.

“When we're sparring, how can I improve if you don't challenge me?” he asked, taking Adrian's hand from his face and squeezing it in both of his own. “How can I get stronger, faster, _harder to kill_ , if you're not pushing me? You say you care, then help me be _better.”_ His citrine eyes narrowed in thought as he held Trevor's gaze; trying to understand. Trevor hopped up and grabbed for his whip, affecting a ready stance with eyebrows raised until Adrian got the point and followed suit.

It took three more rounds, but just when Trevor was starting to think he'd been ignored, he started losing track of Adrian. Having to deflect on instinct rather than strategy, and having to retreat more and more, and he knew what he'd said had sunk in. _Alucard_ put him through his paces, toying with him, dropped Trevor on his ass time and again, all the while Adrian's smirk and the wildness in his eyes grew more and more intense. Trevor hadn't realized until then what letting himself get rusty had cost him. _Fucking idiot._

Contentment was nice, and the meals were delicious, and the company was fantastic, but Trevor _really_ liked being alive to appreciate those things.

Trevor hit the wall with a _thud_ that rattled his teeth a bit, Adrian's body pressed against him, pushing him into the wall with more force than his slender frame should allow. _Preternatural strength, fuck._ The claw-tipped hand at his throat squeezed just enough to make his breath _rasp_ in and out, and his hand instinctively came up to Adrian's forearm, trying to pull it away. The way Adrian leaned in and stared at his mouth made Trevor flush hot even with -okay, _especially_ with- the dhampir's fangs within biting distance. Almost nose to nose, Adrian's tongue darted out toward Trevor's lip, and he braced himself for the feel of that tongue in his mouth... until he was flung like a rag doll to the mat about thirty feet away.

He got back up, and they did it again, but Trevor could feel himself flagging. _Fuck, this is what contentment gets you._

Suddenly, literally out of nowhere, there was a hard, sharp strike to his mid-line, right below his diaphragm, and he found himself breathless and tossed back into one of the risers for the weapons displays around the training hall; the irony not lost on Trevor that he was bested on yet _another_ set of _fucking bullshit_ _ornamental_ _steps._

Breathless turned into _I can't fucking breathe_ very quickly as he caught the flash of golden hair and fierce eyes where he'd once stood. Trevor struggled to roll over, or rise, struggled to do anything -breathe, move- in an effort to... something.... _shit_ sparkly dots... black bleeding into the edges of his vision and the steps of the risers digging into his back and hip as he _wheezed_ past the pain and paralysis of his lungs...

He never went fully _out,_ and as Trevor started to get more air -but before he was fully recovered and coherent- Adrian's weight dropped over his lap, straddling him -pinning him- and looking much less _half_ and much more _vampire_ at the moment; grabbing and holding Trevor's wrists in one hand above his head on the next step, with his other hand at Trevor's throat _again_ , thumb softly caressing his thrumming pulse and belying his snarling mouth and fierce eyes.

“ _And in bed_?” He was pissed, certainly, but Trevor could feel the ridge in the front of the dhampir's tight trousers. The idea of owning Trevor's ass was growing on him, obviously - _heh_ , more intended puns-.

Trevor pulled against the grip at his wrists but he might as well have been in iron shackles for all the give he got; the feeling made his stomach clench and his body catch _fire_ as he writhed under Adrian's weight. Spools of the dhampir's silky hair pooled over Trevor's left nipple and shifted with every motion until the bud was peaked and Trevor's cock twitched with every brush. _Christ._ The things this man's hair _did_ to him.

Adrian inhaled deeply where his face hovered right over Trevor's chest and throat and he watched the dhampir's pupils blow wide with what he scented; _lust._ Pure, unadulterated lust, pouring off Trevor in waves, he was certain. Adrian had told Trevor once that it was impossible for Trevor to lie to him, his scent gave him away, especially when aroused, and you couldn't fake the scent or the hardness Adrian was unconsciously grinding against. He shuddered over Trevor's body, leaning in closer and running his tongue up Trevor's pounding pulse.

“You raised such a fuss at first, about me being _dhampir_ ,” Adrian spoke softly beside Trevor's ear, and they weren't words he was expecting, but the feel of his slightly cooler breath against Trevor's warm skin threatened to distract him. " _Vampire_ this, _vampire_ that. You wanted me as human as I could be, and for you, to earn your respect and regard, I held back unless necessary to save your bitter, sarcastic hide. Now, you want me to be _more vampire._ So I ask you, what's changed, beside the obvious?” he finished the question with a thrust of his hips, indicating the change in the _nature_ of their relationship was not on the table. It was a fair question, and one that it took Trevor a moment to ponder.

What _had_ changed? He'd been back to his home estate, living out of Dracula's castle with the very man's son for going on two months now, as comrades and lovers but that part wasn't up for debate...

The answer gobsmacked him so hard it was stupid, just stupid. And how could Adrian not _know_ by now? Sure he'd only come out and spoken the words once or twice, but Trevor figured actions spoke louder than words anyway. Obviously, it hadn't sunk in to that thick dhampir skull yet.

“ _I trust you, Adrian,_ ” Trevor made his voice as earnest and serious as he could, and the fine _jolt_ of Adrian's frame told Trevor that _maybe_ it would sink in this time. Adrian backed up enough that they could be eye to eye, almost nose to nose, and his citrine eyes were _intense_ under his furrowed golden brow.

“I know that but-” Adrian started but Trevor cut him off; a pattern with their serious conversations, it seemed. He tugged at his hands, and this time Adrian released him so Trevor could cradle his face.

“No, I don't think you do,” he murmured softly, “I'm not talking about the trust it takes to let someone inside my body, though that took a fair fucking amount, as you know. I trust you to ride that edge between _loosening_ your control and _losing_ _it completely_. My life, at stake if you _lose it_. Or at least this _thing_ between us, whatever it is.

“Because even if you _don't_ kill me, or physically hurt me, if I tell you to _stop,_ and you _don't?_ If I- oh, I don't know... let's say snap my fingers, and you don't back off? _This_ is over, possibly along with _your_ life if you let me get ahold of a weapon.” Trevor said gravely, then shrugged a little and put his hands back above him where Adrian had held them. “ _I trust you._ ” Adrian studied Trevor another moment before nodding -coming to some agreement within himself, maybe- then grabbing Trevor's wrists again and sending a fierce, erotic tremor through him despite the seriousness.

“I would end _my own_ life before I violated that confidence, but you must tell me _before_ I go too far,” he murmured, “ _I will not hurt you,_ not like that, no matter your desire for this... _loosened control.”_ Adrian was serious, just as Trevor had been. Good.

“I'll say stop, or snap my fingers, if my mouth is... _otherwise_ _occupied,_ ” Trevor purred that last bit, just to watch Adrian's eyes widen and then _smolder._ Smolder was a good start. All bonfires started with a bit of smolder.

“Besides, it's not _just_ my desire, is it, Adrian?” Trevor murmured, craning his neck up a bit and brushing his lips softly against Adrian's, then nipping at the bottom one with his teeth. “I know it's there in you, whether you want to admit it or not. That dark desire to _use_ your vampire power and _take_ what you want. I've felt it from you before, though I didn't understand it at the time. Hell, I don't really understand it now, but I know _I want to feel it_.” Trevor licked where he'd nibbled Adrian's lip, then caught his molten golden gaze from beneath his own dark lashes and put the final piece of kindling on the fire.

 _“I want it, Adrian,”_ he tried to inject as much lust in his voice as he could, and the low rumble in Adrian's chest said he'd succeeded. _“_ So _,_ here's your chance. Make me feel it. Come _take_ what you _want_.”

Adrian's expression went from seriously focused to fiercely desirous almost faster than Trevor could track before he crushed his mouth to Trevor's lips in a violent, ravenous kiss.

Of course Adrian had _thought_ about it. He hadn't been particularly _proud_ of those thoughts - _fantasies_ \- where he'd _taken_ Trevor, _overpowered_ him, _manhandled_ him and left his mark, with Trevor begging like a wanton whore for the rough treatment he would _only ever allow_ from Adrian.

He'd been beyond horrified at his own dark thoughts coming to the fore the night Trevor had drunkenly brought up his desire to be on the _receiving_ end of their sex _-_ the _scabbard_ as he put it _._ Of course, Adrian would never _actually_ force anyone to do anything, his parents raised him better than that, and he'd always thought he'd prefer _willing_ bed partners, if and when he ever had them. He was so _tired_ of restraint, though. Tired of keeping his true strength and superior nature in check for the sake of those around him who were weaker.

There was only one person _around_ him now, though, wasn't there. And there was nothing _weak_ about him.

Trevor was the strongest man Adrian knew, and if anyone could handle more of Adrian's _other_ nature when they were intimate, it was this man, this hunter from a long line of hunters. The thought that Trevor -strong, fierce, bold Trevor- _wanted_ Adrian to use more force, _wanted_ to be overpowered and dominated in such a way, and _trusted_ Adrian enough to allow it, grabbed Adrian viscerally and loosened his hold on something primal inside him, had more of his darker nature seeping in.

He felt it like the static before a lightning strike dancing over his skin, not visible, but waves of his vampire nature slipping the shackles he'd kept it in. His senses heightening more made the taste and feel of Trevor _writhing_ beneath him, bound by him, enough to make Adrian groan into the man's mouth. His next inhale carried a deeper draught of the man's earthy, heady scent into Adrian's lungs, enhanced senses picking out the salt from his drying sweat and the musk of his natural scent all overlaid with the potent scent of his _hunger_ for this. Adrian _reveled_ in it but he'd been deadly serious when he'd told Trevor he'd end his own life before he broke Trevor's trust.

It would, indeed, be a line to walk carefully, and Adrian shuddered at the thought, his own hunger -metaphorically, speaking- rising in response to Trevor's.

He thrust his tongue past Trevor's lips on a gasp, ravaging his mouth, making sure his fangs scraped lip and tongue to remind Trevor just what he'd asked for; the man _moaned_ and _trembled_ beneath him, squirming against Adrian's hold on him, but not trying to get free; he pulled just to feel himself bound. Adrian ground his clothed cock against the answering hardness he felt at Trevor's groin and gooseflesh erupted all over him at the thought that Trevor really _did_ want this. _Oh, God._

He let his claws extend another half-inch and scraped down from Trevor's throat to his chest, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to get a reaction, and Trevor's mouth broke away on a gasped cry.

“Now?” Trevor asked breathlessly, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and red from their frenzied kisses. Beautiful, silly man, he'd obviously thought they were talking about some nebulous future time in bed together, but now the idea had caught fire in Adrian's mind, kindled by Trevor's own words and reactions, and he wanted...

“ _Now,_ ” he snarled, eyes boring into Trevor's as he ground their erections together again. He saw the apprehension fleetingly -instinctive reaction to Adrian's vampire nature so much closer to the surface, at least he hoped- before Trevor's pupils dilated and he arched against Adrain's hips.

“Oh, yes. _Christ._ _Now_ ,” he groaned. That was all the consent Adrian needed; Trevor knew what to do to stop this. Adrian went for Trevor's panting mouth again, lightly digging claws into his chest and wishing with a primal pulse that the man was wearing a shirt so that Adrian could _tear it off_. He'd have to settle for tearing off Trevor's pants instead, he thought with relish. He could always find the man another pair.

He scored his claws down Trevor's pectoral, making sure to catch one sharp tip across a rigid nipple just to feel Trevor arch and tremble under him. He did it again, and Trevor moaned and pulled against the hold Adrian had on his wrists, but when he tightened that hold and squeezed his thighs around Trevor's hips, he stilled and _melted_ with a whine.

“ _Fuck,_ Adrian,” Trevor breathed, “fuck that's- _ah-_ so _good_.” The 'good' came out as a guttural moan that sent Adrain's cock twitching. Trevor was always so _responsive_ , so _sensual._ He always gave everything over to pleasure when they came together, but the struggling submission he played at now was breathtaking.

“You know how I feel about mixing pain and pleasure, but with you, with _this_ -” Trevor tugged against Adrian's grip again, illustrating their situation “-the pain _becomes_ the pleasure. Or another _type_ of pleasure, I don't know, but I want more, _please_ Adrian, I think I _need_ more.” His entreaty was a throaty, sultry plea as he _writhed_ under Adrian's weight.

Adrian was taken aback. It had never once occurred to him; the possibility that Trevor could have an untapped vein of masochism running through him just waiting to be explored. Perhaps this was something Trevor had needed all along then, not deeply enough to realize, or simply hadn't had the opportunity to explore.

After all, being a Belmont came with great power and responsibility, with or without the rest of his family there to hold him accountable. There were not many who could outmatch Trevor, and it took an indescribable amount of trust to _allow_ oneself to be overpowered; that fact was as humbling as it was arousing, given the source. Adrian felt a full body tremor roll over him along with another wave of his vampiric power.

Adrian scraped and pinched at Trevor's nipples until they were swollen and red like his lips, and only then did he scrape his claws down his abdomen to the man's trousers. He angled his claws so that the points would drag the skin _just so_ but would tear through _only_ cloth, and _swiped_ down Trevor's left thigh; scratching the skin and shredding the cloth in one swift movement that left that side of his trousers in tatters, and thin, lurid red lines in the wake of his claw tips.

He watched Trevor's reaction carefully, but he needn't have worried. After the initial widening of shock from the action itself and the pain registering, Trevor's eyes had gone so dark, so _needy_ and hot, that it took Adrian's breath away. He switched hands, using his right to hold Trevor's wrists and moving his left up to just below his pectoral, shifting his weight over Trevor's lap and making both of them groan aloud.

This time he went slowly, scratching down his abdomen, then through his waistband like a hot knife through butter and down his thigh, all the while watching the man's face, absorbing the way the blue of Trevor's eyes turned midnight and his breathing _hitched_ in and _moaned_ out. Adrian's claws whispered through the fabric and the tips gave Trevor the pain he seemed to need, revealing more of the tawny skin beneath; Trevor had skipped the small-clothes today after their earlier swim for which he also, usually, skipped the small-clothes.

“ _Fuck._.. that's so. _.. hnng,”_ Trevor whispered, groaned, shivering in time with every _scritch_ of claw on skin and through fabric. Adrian looked down and smiled at the obscene way the fabric was shredded; the only solid piece of cloth at the front of his breeches above the knees was right over Trevor's groin, with the tip of his twitching erection poking out the top where the fabric had shifted.

Trevor pulled at Adrian's grip again, bringing his attention back to Trevor's face, but Trevor's gaze was riveted on Adrian's groin. The outline of his stiff prick pushing against the leather of his trousers made quite the tableau beside Trevor's own shredded clothes.

The man licked his lips and looked back to Adrian's face and a flash of memory from their first time together popped to the surface of Adrian's mind; Trevor on his knees in Adrian's bedchamber, lips wrapped around his cock, and the way he'd gagged at first -the way his eyes had darkened and the aroused moan that had vibrated through Adrian's shaft after he'd choked- that seemed to make him even _more_ enthusiastic as he'd swallowed the length of him down finally. Other times, there was the same reaction, and sometimes it had seemed fleetingly like Trevor made himself gag and choke just because.

Adrian took one of Trevor's wrists in his own, bringing the left one down to be pinned at the man's side as Adrian pushed up on his knees, with Trevor's hand pinned between his own body and Adrian's immovable knee. The right hand he left pinned over Trevor's head within his line of sight, affording the man the chance to snap his fingers, since his mouth would be _otherwise occupied_. Trevor tugged again, but of course there was no slack to be had; he would break his hand before he got it unwedged from where Adrian had pinned it, and he let out a ragged sounding moan at the realization.

The way Adrian knelt over Trevor's torso – bracketing his hips and hovering over him where he was draped against the risers- put his groin right in the man's face and Trevor groaned, craning his neck to press his face against Adrian's cock.

“I'm going to make you _choke_ on my cock, Trevor, and I want to watch you _choose_ _it,”_ the growled words made Trevor quake and whine a little as Adrian shook the wrist he held for emphasis. Trevor nodded a little drunkenly -though he was stone cold sober- as Adrian undid his own trousers and released his aching prick with a heavy sigh of relief. The apprehension was back in Trevor's blue eyes, but he licked his lips, and more importantly, _he did not say stop._ Did not snap his fingers. Adrian carded his claw-tipped fingers through Trevor's hair, scratching his scalp lightly before gripping the back of his hair in a tight fist.

“Open your mouth for me.” Trevor shook his head, eyes downcast. Adrian narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on Trevor's hair which made the man moan and squirm, but he didn't comply. “I said _open_ , Trevor,” Adrian growled. Trevor raised his head, caught Adrian's gaze, and after widening a fraction -Adrian supposed he must look fierce; fangs out, eyes glowing a bit, hair lifting a bit at the ends just because he could- but then turned hard and stubborn... but still _hot_ with excitement.

“Make. Me. Adrian.” Trevor challenged, then clenched his jaw tight, determination and desire warring in the blue depths of his narrowed eyes. Adrian was at a loss for a split second.

Well, he _wanted_ Adrian to use more force, so be it.

He dragged his hand around from the back of Trevor's hair to his bottom jaw gently, fingertips caressing one rough stubbled side, softly pressing his thumb to the corner of Trevor's mouth and pulling a bit. Trevor's eyes started to convey his confusion, until Adrian smirked and firmed his grip and _pulled down;_ not hard, not yet, just enough to make it _seem_ like he had to fight against the strength of Trevor's jaw a little. Then he dug in his fingertips and _opened Trevor's mouth,_ making him grunt and making his eyes glaze over with lust.

He knew for a fact that the man knew how to open his throat -a skill Adrian, himself, had been improving at, with much _practice_ _-_ but he didn't give him time. He just pushed his thick, rigid cock past Trevor's plumped lips and into the back of his throat, making him gag and moan. The scrape of teeth before Trevor got them out of the way a delicious counterpoint to the hot wet constriction around his cock and the vibrations from every wanton sound Trevor made rattled up his shaft, through his balls and punched him straight in the gut.

Adrian thrust twice more, barely giving Trevor the time to get a breath in between, and the _squeeze_ every time his throat contracted around Adrian's cockhead was _divine._ He pulled his cock free, tracing Trevor's lips and across his cheek with the head -watching with zeal as a slick trail of saliva and his own precome was left in his wake- before pushing past those crimson, panting lips once more.

“Suck,” Adrian commanded harshly, and Trevor's slick lips and hot mouth firmed around Adrian's shaft, and he did just that, making Adrian shudder and his balls draw up. “ _Yessss,_ just like that.” Gazing down as Trevor sucked his cock, eyes wet and cheeks flushed from gagging, the saliva dribbling from the corners of his lips around the stone-hard shaft plunging in and out of his mouth, and watching the soft _bliss_ in the man's expression made Adrian's hips thrust on reflex, pushing into Trevor's throat and making him gag again.

As he swallowed though, Adrian did not pull back, leaving his cock in Trevor's airway.

“Fuck, you're beautiful like this, too,” Trevor's glassy, lusty eyes met Adrian's with absolute trust, no worry about not being able to breathe, and Adrian finally, _finally_ understood. Trust was too shallow a word to encompass all that Trevor was giving him, but Adrian _understood_ it. As Trevor started to turn red not _just_ from pleasure, Adrian pulled his cock free and let Trevor cough and catch his breath before doing it all over again. All the while, Adrian kept his peripheral vision open to look for the snap of fingers that never came.

It didn't take long, riveted as he was on Trevor's face, faintly aware of the mans hips stuttering into the air behind him, for Adrian's balls to draw up tight and he fucked Trevor's throat with abandon, watching the tears run down his flushed cheeks but his midnight eyes screaming his elated need. The fact that Adrian was giving Trevor something necessary while taking his own pleasure triggered Adrian's orgasm, thrusting against Trevor's face and coming down his throat with a deep growl that seemed to make Trevor shudder just as much as drinking Adrian down.

He pulled free after the second jet down his throat, and sprayed the rest all across Trevor's chin, neck and chest. Adrian dragged the man up harshly by the back of his neck as he dove down to drink his own essence from Trevor's lips with a snarl that was met with a fervent whimper and the telltale stiffening as Trevor came in his shredded breeches, cock untouched except for the fabric.

Such a mess, cheeks flushed from pleasure and panting from having his breath stolen, eyes wet and heavy-lidded and trousers shredded and sticky and leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Adrian felt something odd then; a pride at having debauched him so, but also a warmth at being trusted with _this_ part of _this_ man.

He got one last look at Trevor's wide, dazed blue eyes before he manhandled him over onto his hands and knees, ass in the air and face to the step in front of him as Adrian grabbed both of his wrists in one hand behind his back, once again restraining him. Trevor cried out at the manhandling and pulled against the restraint once more -of course to no avail- and Adrian tightened his grip and pulled on his wrists, just to hear the man moan and whine beneath him.

With the other hand he raked his claws down the center of Trevor's back from raised shoulder blades to where his wrists were bound just above his ass, using that same pressure that caused lovely red streamers to bloom beneath the skin in his wake. Trevor stopped pulling and melted again with another gasp, and Adrian did it again, watching the muscles jump and tense as Trevor arched into the scratches.

“How deep will you let me go before you tell me to stop, I wonder?” Adrian murmured, but the only answer he got from Trevor was more whimpering, almost animalistic, and the thought hit him suddenly that this felt like the wolf in him marking his mate, and something animalistic rose in him alongside his vampire nature.

He drew his claws down a little harder this time, a little deeper, dark red skin becoming welted, top layer of dermis peeling up in places as blood rushed to _just_ below the surface. Adrian could smell it, hear Trevor's heart pumping it where Adrian was drawing it to, the paths of red intersecting now in places and creating crimson lacework across Trevor's tanned skin.

“ _Hmmm, w_ ould you let me break your skin, Trevor? Draw your blood? _Scar_ you?” Adrian asked, purred, and Trevor gasped and moaned, “I promise to lick up the mess.” Adrian leaned down to lick along one of the darker lines, and though he hadn't done more that scratch the skin, he could _almost_ _taste_ the blood just under a few more flimsy layers of it. _God,_ he could fucking _bathe_ in Trevor's blood right now, mark himself with it like war paint and delight in the agony Trevor would writhe under.

And why was he _asking_ Trevor anyway? The point of this was for him to _take what he wanted,_ yes?

“I _will_ scar you, Trevor,” Adrian growled, feeling the man beneath him _tremble,_ using the reaction -be it from fear or lust or a bit of each- as fuel for his passion. “I will _tear_ your skin, _lick up_ your blood, and _fuck_ _you_ until the pain and pleasure are one and you _scream_ for me.” He ripped through the last vestiges of Trevor's breeches, -scoring his claws down the backs of Trevor's thighs at that _just right_ pressure and angle to make the man moan brokenly-, exposing the dark cleft of his ass and taint, with his balls hanging heavy between his spread thighs even though he'd come just moments ago.

“ _No... Adrian-wait-,”_ The words were croaked, broken, and made Adrian pause as he rubbed his still-hard cock against Trevor's crease, the fabric of his opened breeches pressing against the reddened skin of the scratches on Trevor's buttocks and making gooseflesh break out over his ass and legs. One of the vampiric traits that Adrian had discovered and found... _useful..._ since Trevor had come back was _nigh infinite stamina_ ; he'd never gone soft after he'd come, and still being young even for a human male meant Adrian had practically _no refractory period_. “No, you- you _can't... Adrian...”_ Trevor started struggling again and Adrian almost let go...

Except _“no”_ and _“you can't”_ were not _“stop”_ , were they? Were not a snap of his fingers in Adrian's grip. Could it be...

“You know what to do to end this, is that what you want?” Adrian asked seriously. “Tell me to stop, snap your fingers and it's _done._ ” Trevor stilled for a moment and Adrian held his breath while Trevor breathed deeply... then...

“ _Adrian_...” a broken, whispered plea... but still not _“stop”_ , still not a snap of his fingers.

Adrian shuddered and hissed under his breath. It was every darkest fantasy Adrian had ever entertained brought to life in full. Trevor's unwilling submission spoke to the most primal parts of his vampire nature and he _reveled in it,_ glutting on the dark power that coursed through his body and mind. He'd never been able to be this _free_ with his vampire side, this _unfettered,_ and to do so in a sexual encounter with a man who was not only _allowing_ it, but _needed it -_ was _reveling_ in it _with him-,_ was something extraordinary.

 _“_ You can't-”

“I _can_ , and I _will,”_ Adrian growled low, leaning over Trevor's bound hands along his back to press him down harder and pour the words right in his ear to feel the man _tremble_ beneath him. “I'm _taking_ what I want, Trevor. Just like you told me to. And if I happen to be giving you what _you_ need, well now that's just serendipitous, isn't it?” Adrian had to clamp his hand around the base of his cock to keep from coming at the wanton, _desperate_ sound that escaped Trevor's throat at his words. The way he pressed back against Adrian's body, the way he arched into the cock riding his crease in this position made Adrian snarl and buck.

He had the presence of mind to get the tiny ampule of oil from his pocket - _just_ enough for a situation _just_ such as this-, -well, Adrian had not expected _this_ exactly, but they'd been caught unprepared enough times they'd each just started carrying oil around with them _just in case_ -, and rubbed at Trevor's exposed entrance, then again, massaging the muscle and opening him up. When he felt the guardian ring relax infinitesimally and Trevor was practically _begging_ for it instead of begging him _not_ to, Adrian slicked his cock and began to push inside... and was surprised he didn't catch fire with how Trevor _burned_ around him.

Trevor burned all over, and the word ' _stop_ ' was on the tip of his tongue.

This was so much more than the rough fuck he'd expected. He was in over his head, drowning in _pleasure_ and _pain_ and _Adrian's power_. Trevor had gotten a taste of it before, here and there, but the night he'd asked Adrian to be the first one to take him -such a sap, _Christ_ \- there had been a moment during the encounter that followed where Trevor had _felt_ that darker nature pressed against him, surrounding him and tickling something in his animal brain, and he'd wondered...

He hadn't realized how much of that nature Adrian kept reined in until now that he'd _consciously_ released some of his control. All of it? Trevor very much doubted that, but this was more than he'd expected, more than even their very first meeting when Adrian had tested Trevor's skills with one arm held behind him. His presence now was that of a _much_ larger predator behind Trevor, though, and it made the hairs on Trevor's neck stand on end in the most delicious of ways. On top of all the other sensations....

His throat hurt from the rough fucking and gagging on Adrian's cock, his shoulders ached from Adrian pulling his arms up behind him, using them as leverage and pushing his face into the riser step above him. His hips burned from being forced wide and bearing Adrian's weight as he leaned over him and breathed those incendiary words into his ear.

_“I'm taking what I want.”_

And Trevor fucking _loved_ it, _rejoiced_ in it. His body _burned_ as Adrian shoved his engorged cock into Trevor's barely prepared hole, slick or not it was a tight fit and the spike of pain from his entrance radiated up his spine. There were lines of fire on his back along his spine and ribs where Adrian's claws had scored him, supposedly not breaking skin - _yet-_ but the sting of the sweat seeping into them made him wonder.

His body was one agonized, throbbing _pain_ and the urge to snap his fingers, to tell Adrian to stop, had been there. Adrian had given him an out when he'd shown his hesitance, and though Trevor appreciated it, his hesitance was a part of this.

Adrian _overpowering_ that hesitance, _taking what he wanted,_ was a part of this. Trevor hadn't expected that, hadn't planned it, hadn't _realized he needed it._

He didn't _have_ to keep taking what Adrian dished out, he didn't _have_ to stay forced into submission for Adrian's use. He didn't _have_ to, but he _wanted_ to. _Needed to._ Instead of snapping his fingers or telling Adrian to stop, he'd _melted,_ begged silently with his body and his ragged voice for Adrian to understand, and all the pain stopped and became one throbbing, beautiful, _need._ This was a pain he could control, a pain he was free to enjoy as it became the most intense _pleasure_ he'd never known.

Adrian hissed as he sank inside fully to the hilt and hot tears sprung to Trevor's eyes unbidden at the feeling of his resistance melting under Adrian's onslaught. He expected Adrian to fuck him then, rail his ass until he screamed just like he'd said. But wait... there was something he'd said befo-

Trevor jerked and arched as five more lines of fire, beginning at the nape of his neck, slowly -literally _painfully slowly-_ moved down the flesh of his back to the right of his spine. This was more than before, harder, _more painful,_ and Trevor's eyes slammed shut and his mouth flew open on a silent scream as the pain washed over him and pleasure crashed through him on its heels.

“ _God,_ the feel of you clamped around my cock like that,” and the lines of fire twitched at the same time Adrian's cock _jolted_ inside him, where it was still planted deep but not moving. “It's difficult to keep still with you so tight around me, but this is too _exquisite_ to rush. The _feel_ of you, the _sounds_ you make...” Trevor felt the body behind him and the cock inside him shudder. “Next time on this side will break skin, Trevor.” His voice was a gravelly, seductive purr that sounded a little on the zealous side for Trevor's liking, but it was _difficult_ for him to concentrate past the realization that Adrian _hadn't broken the skin yet._

Another set of fiery lines began at his opposite shoulder and Trevor gasped and arched again, throwing his weight into the pain and bucking on Adrian's cock as he did, which made him gasp again. Adrian's cock _nudged_ that place inside him that shot lightening currents of pleasure through him that entwined and amplified _every other sensation._

“ _Yesss._ That's it, Trevor,” Adrian purred as he finished the swipe down Trevor's left side at his lower back, just above where his wrists were still bound in Adrian's fist. “This next set will leave marks. _Scars._ The blood under the surface is _singing_ to me, I can smell it,” he murmured against the tender skin of Trevor's scratched back, breath causing his skin to rise and making the scratches that much _more._

 _“_ Are you ready, Trevor?” Translation; are you certain still? Trevor blinked hard through the tears still leaking and the agonized ecstasy hazing his mind. Did he want to wear reminders of _this_ experience, with _this_ man, and _this_ time of his life, for the _rest_ of his life?

 _“Please,”_ was his ragged, choked answer.

This time the lines of fire were on _both_ sides of his spine at once, and he knew that was significant somehow, but once they began their descent, all he knew was _pain._ It _cleansed_ him, _purified him,_ because even his goddamn demons couldn't stand against Adrian _fucking_ Ţepeş. He'd managed to stay mostly quiet through all of this, except for the undignified sounds of passion that were expected when they fell together to their passions.

Not now. Now, Trevor _screamed_ , wailed in agony and pleasure, tears pouring from his eyes as he thrashed and cried and _broke._ It was a _release_ , not of the sexual kind, but something far, far more integral, far more _primal._

When next he was aware, he felt Adrian's cock moving inside him and his tongue moving up his back, and it took Trevor a moment to realize he was _licking the wounds,_ just as he said he would. His cock would pull out of Trevor's body as Adrian began where the lines ended at his lower back, then push gently back inside as he ran his tongue slowly up each... individual... line. Trevor shuddered, hips beginning to move instinctively along with Adrian's movements, and Adrian began murmuring along Trevor's broken flesh as he licked.

“You were so good, my _God_ , Trevor. I wish that you could've seen that from my eyes,” soft words, reassuring, and the cadence and the movements of his lips and tongue, and the movements of his cock inside Trevor's body, got Trevor aroused all over again. This was a different sort of passion though, languid, like the calm before the storm. Adrian wasn't done yet, not by a long shot, not when his cock was still stone-hard inside Trevor's body.

“How long have you needed that, hmm? Needed _this_?” Licking up another rend of Trevor's skin and shuddering while Trevor whimpered and softened beneath his ministrations. “That's it, Trevor, that's it. _Melt_ for me, love. Just like that. Let go,” more soft murmured words. Still, Trevor couldn't resist...

“Fucking. _Make._ Me, Adrian,” he rasped, throat shredded from his screaming and Adrian's rough use earlier. Adrian _hmmm_ ed behind him, and Trevor could _feel_ the man smirk against the split, raw flesh of his back as he took his time and finished licking up the last of his handiwork.

And then, Adrian _made him_. He reared back, pulling his cock almost clear of Trevor's hole before slamming home, jarring Trevor's entire body and making him _burn_ and _beg_ for more.

Adrian set a punishing pace, hard and fast and _again_ and _again,_ and when he shifted his hips the slightest fraction, his every thrust pounded against that place inside him -gland, magical pleasure bump, _whatever_ it was- that sent sparks of lightning through his blood, igniting into an inferno fueled by the remnants of pain and Adrian's words. Adrian's claws dug into his hips, Trevor could feel trickles of blood down the outsides of his thighs and he still couldn't figure out why feeling _both of his hands_ was significant.

Why wasn't he telling Adrian to stop? Why wasn't he snapping his fingers? The pain, the blood and broken skin, the manhandling and painful, powerful thrusts into his body, it shouldn't feel as good, as _euphoric_ , as it did. The answer to Adrian's question about how long Trevor had needed this was _his whole fucking life._ It sated some dark need, something inside he hadn't even known was there until Adrian unlocked it. Maybe this was why he'd never mixed pain and pleasure before. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be enough until _this man_ could _make him let go._

“Scream for me, Trevor. _Fuck._ _Yes_!” Adrian growled and somehow fucked into him harder, and Trevor _screamed_. He wailed and sobbed as his body was pounded into _again_ and _again_ , faster and harder and _just fucking right_ until he had no choice but to come, cock untouched except for where it slapped against his abdomen with every hard thrust of Adrian's powerful body.

He felt his hole clench tight around Adrian's cock and, little lubrication as there had been, the extra friction sent a second wave of white-hot blazing through his blood as he shot his seed all over his own abdomen and the riser steps beneath him. As Trevor's climax released him, he collapsed, limp and spent except for where Adrian was holding him up by the hips, moving Trevor's ass on his cock as much as his hips pounded into him now. The pressure of Adrian's aura behind him swelled along with the dhampir's cock where it rode inside him, making Trevor shudder around Adrian but unable to do more than whimper out his need to feel Adrian come.

Adrian growled and then shouted, hips stuttered -crushed against Trevor's ass as deep as he could possibly go but still pulling with his claws thrusting with his hips trying to get deeper- and the dhampir's cock _throbbed_ inside his throbbing body and unloaded deep inside Trevor's ass. The feeling, the _heat,_ the _power,_ of Adrian's seed shooting against his inner walls and the caress of his dark aura against Trevor's back -like silken smoke along his raw nerve endings- squeezed another dribble of come from his own cock knowing he was marked inside and out by this man.

Adrian bowed over Trevor's back, hips and cock both still twitching, breath gusting against the cooling sweat and raw skin of Trevor's back, and it took him a minute to realize he could no longer feel the other man's _other_ nature, not as it had been. As the minutes ticked by and the euphoria started to ebb, the other, _less_ enjoyable _,_ pains started to seep in; his knees aching from the hard stone, his shoulders burning from being pulled up behind him so long, his lower back ached from arching so hard and taking the impact from the _brutal_ fucking Adrian had given him; he'd probably need a pillow to sit on for a while, assuming he could walk after this.

Though interestingly enough, the lines where Adrian's claws had raked down his back weren't sore at all. A little tender, if he flexed certain muscles, but he expected them to _hurt._ He was almost disappointed, though his movements reminded him of the claw wounds on his hips. His movement also must've brought Adrian back to himself, though he still didn't hurry to move from over Trevor's back or out of his body.

Adrian lifted his arms, ran his hands - _both hands-_ down Trevor's shoulders... to where his wrists crossed just above his ass... and slowly _pulled them apart_ , setting them limply on the steps beside Trevor's body and gently rubbing the feeling back into the limbs. Realization dawned slowly, and Trevor gasped, eyes wide.

The _two_ sets of claws scratching his back and digging at his hips... Adrian had _let go_ , had _released_ Trevor's wrists, and Trevor had kept them bound behind him regardless, subconsciously holding them there, _needing_ them there. _That_ tipped his world on it's head.

“That was-” Adrian started, and Trevor snorted.

“If you say _glorious..._ ” Adrian snorted this time, nipped his shoulder, then kissed between his shoulder blades.

“I was going to say _magnificent_ , but glorious also applies,” he sighed, long suffering and asinine as usual, even after _that,_ and everything was right with Trevor's world again _._ “You were... a surprise. I hadn't expected-”

“Wait if this is turning into an _actual_ conversation, can you do your red-outline-whisk-us-away thing, maybe to the washroom, or at least onto the bed because my knees aren't what they used to be, but the stone under them is _exactly_ as it always has been; hard as fuck.”

“Red... outline... whisk...” another long suffering sigh, then he kissed Trevor's back again. “I can't move us like _this_ , Trevor. We're going to have to... _uncouple._ ”

 _That._ _That_ word, in _that_ tone of voice -a blend of haughty distaste and suggestive purr-, after what had just happened between them and his still-muzzy headspace, sent Trevor into a hysterical fit of laughter. He couldn't seem to stop even after he'd dropped forward enough to fall off Adrian's mostly-softened cock, which just sent him into _more_ laughter. Which of course had the effect of pushing Adrian's seed out of his body... which was _fucking hilarious_ even as he lamented its loss.

He heard Adrian's derisive snort behind him, felt himself manhandled to his feet and turned with one arm as Adrian put himself away and did up his - _intact-_ trousers with the other. When Trevor looked up into Adrian's mockingly stern face and laughing eyes, he sobered a bit when the affection in that gaze hit him in the chest. Adrian ran his hands down Trevor's sides, as he leaned against him, fingers running over the wounds from his claws and the bits of dried blood.

“Let's get us up to the room _-oh,”_ Adrian gasped, and turned Trevor to inspect them, and Trevor maneuvered his arm out of the way enough to twist around -a little wobbly but Adrian steadied him- and take a look for himself. Five perfect, angry-red, crescent-shaped wounds of various sizes and depths -though none of them were _deep,_ per say-, positioned in such a way that Trevor knew if he pulled his knee up and out, they would line up with Adrian's grip. “I'll heal those after we wash them up.” Trevor looked up at him, confused.

“Heal them?”

“Like the ones on your back?” Trevor stared at him, mouth open a bit and eyes wide and a little incredulous as Adrian's brow furrowed. “Vampiric saliva has _healing_ properties. For a hunter, the amount you _don't know_ about my kind astounds me still. Why else would I lick your wounds? I do enjoy the taste of your blood, of course-” he shuddered just thinking about it, and that made Trevor puff up inside for some ungodly reason even as he stood there with the man's seed dripping down from his ass, “-but you-you said you _wanted_ to be marked, _scarred..._ or did I misund-” more kissing to shut him up, but Adrian's sudden doubts about what they'd just done physically _hurt_ Trevor, made his chest ache and his guts knot up.

“Leave the hips as they are,” Trevor murmured against Adrian's mouth, “and get us somewhere I can see my back. Please.” The 'please' seemed to startle the dhampir a little, but a moment later the red came up around him, and Trevor closed his eyes and ducked his head against Adrian's chest. There was that same _whooshing_ in many directions at once that Trevor _still_ had not gotten used to, before they were in Adrian's _-their-_ bedchamber not three heartbeats later.

Adrian deposited him on the bed gently, taking the time to cup Trevor's face and kiss his mouth softly, before going to the washroom and bringing back a small hand mirror and a damp towel. Trevor took both, grateful for Adrian's pseudo privacy -he turned to maneuver the full length mirror into position- as Trevor wiped himself clean of the sticky mess that had crept down his thighs before raising the hand mirror to inspect his back.

Trevor had expected the sort of pain he'd felt to produce flayed open wounds whose scars would take up most of the skin of his back. He had to turn a bit to see all of them, and with a brighter light he could probably see all of them at once, but there were ten, thin, silvery-pinkish lines that ran the length of his back, following the lines of where his arms had been held behind him -at that point, by his own subconscious will. At cursory glance, he doubted more than one or two would even be visible at a time, unless one were looking for them, but knowing they were there, _for the rest of his life,_ made Trevor ache in a strange, hollow way. He moved his gaze past the mirror and looked to Adrian's fretting golden eyes.

He was staring at Trevor's back with a look that bordered on pain, looking a little green around the gills, so to speak. Movement from his periphery drew Trevor's gaze down, and seeing Adrian's fingertips at the scar on his own chest was like he'd been hit in the chest again. It hadn't occurred to Trevor until that very moment that he'd been a _bastard_ ; only thinking about _his_ needs, _his_ experience and _his_ wellbeing. Adrian spent _so_ much time and energy subverting his vampire nature, and here Trevor was demanding he set it free for his own purposes, regardless of what it wold cost Adrian.

“It's not the same,” he said softly, and the startled relief in that golden gaze when he glanced up at Trevor in the mirror did the _opposite_ of the dhampir's previous doubt; made his belly squirm pleasantly and his chest warm. “They're perfect, _that_ was perfect, but are _you_ okay with them? With... _that?”_ He gestured vaguely in the direction he knew the training hall was in.

Trevor watched Adrian's expression go pensive, watched as his slender fingers -no longer clawed, just long, average-looking fingernails- reached up and tenderly brushed the skin of Trevor's back. The difference in sensation between the new scars and the whole skin between them was... _interesting._ Tingly in places still, and a little numb in general, but the feel of Adrian's soft fingertips tracing the lines made his skin rise in bumps and made his nipples pebble.

“I enjoyed it a great deal, which bothers me, of course. The line you spoke of... it was not where I expected it to be,” he murmured, eyes dropping to Trevor's back once more, “and it took me less time and effort to regain myself than I expected; I don't know whether to be glad of that or not. It seemed... almost _too_ easy,” Adrian murmured, almost to himself, as he touched Trevor's back with one hand, the other strayed to his own scar again.

“I don't know whether I restrained _myself_ or it was because of _you_ that I managed it so quickly, and I don't know how to feel about that either.” He shook himself, lifting his eyes to Trevor's in the mirror again and giving a watery half smile. “I don't regret it, if that's what you're concerned over. Now, do you want me to...” and Adrian gestured to the claw wounds on Trevor's hips, and Trevor put the hand mirror aside and moved to look them over in the full-length behind him.

“Leave them. They'll scar up fine on their own,” he waved it off. “Besides, I kind of... _want_ the pain... for a while. The reminder...” Trevor trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat and recalling the mess that he was as he caught his reflection; hair a mess, smears of Adrian's spend still on his neck and chest, scratches down his torso and hips and thighs along with the claw marks and hand-shaped bruises on the outsides of his hips. He needed a bath and- Adrian lifted his chin, having stepped closer while Trevor was taking stock of his reflection, and when Trevor met his golden gaze, he gasped at the renewed heat he saw there.

“I will _happily_ remind you whenever you'd like,” he spoke with a hint of fang before taking Trevor's mouth in a fierce kiss that threatened to derail his plans for bathing.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> STANDARD WHORING FOR CRIT HERE ;D Love it, hate it, let me know and let me know why please and thank you forever OTL
> 
> IF I MISSED A TAG LEMME KNOW. Or a plot hole, fucking hate those, and even my beta can miss them sometimes.


End file.
